1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paintball guns, and more particularly to a mechanical paintball gun capable of continuously shooting paintballs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 15 which shows a conventional mechanical paintball gun. In the conventional mechanical paintball gun, a percussion zone 91 is disposed in a barrel 9, and a paintball 5 is ejected out of a bullet cartridge to be fed into the percussion zone 91 for being shot by a firing piston 92. The firing piston 92 is driven to move by a spring 921 and high-pressure gas, and a player can actively actuate the firing piston 92 by a trigger 93. When the player pulls the trigger 93, a stop member 94 is acted simultaneously with the trigger 93 to separate from the firing piston 92, and the firing piston 92 is then pushed out by the spring 921 to forwardly impact and open a valve pack 95. that the paintball 5 can be shot in high speed and, at the same time, the firing piston 92 is pushed backwardly to its original position to be blocked and positioned by a stop member 94. In the process of shooting the paintball 5, the firing piston 92 is driven by both of the spring 921 and the high-pressure gas to complete a reciprocation stroke in a cycle.
However, the conventional mechanical paintball gun can only perform a single shot one time by the aforementioned operation. In the event that the player keeps pulling the trigger 93 for continuously shooting, the firing piston 92 is repeatedly driven by the spring 921 and the high-pressure gas to perform reciprocation stroke for many times while not being blocked by the stop member 94. However, the cycle time for the firing piston 92 to complete one stroke is so short that a successive shooting action is likely to be performed before a refill paintball is fed into the percussion zone 91. In this case, for the successive shooting action, the paintball 5 would be pressed by the firing piston 92 to burst in the barrel 9, which results in failure of the shooting paintball 5 and even breakage of the paintball gun.